


Table 8

by DuendeVerde4, GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), Gondolinpod (Gondolin)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Gratuitous coffee creamers, M/M, POV Female Character, POV Outsider, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod
Summary: 3 am is Riri’s favorite time at the diner. It’s when her “midnight daters” show up. And if Tony Stark wants to frequent her workplace at ugly-o-clock in the morning… well, she’s not gonna turn down the tips (even if his “disguise” is beyond unconvincing).Recorded for podfic polygons





	Table 8

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Table 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113690) by [marsmaywander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsmaywander/pseuds/marsmaywander). 



**A Podfic Polygons Triange:**  
Fic chosen by: Gondolin  
Read by: GodOfLaundryBaskets  
Edited by: DuendeVerde4

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vfszsbv223i82wa/Table%208.mp3?dl=0) | **Duration:** 27:46

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> :DDD


End file.
